User blog:LeotheFox/Attack on Zeppelin ~ Chapter 2.
I Making chapter 2 already 'cause Wynaut. Read other chapters here. Mysterious Bloon. Australia, Banana City, 8/9/914, 6:00. Current BGM: None. *The 2 monkeys are sleeping in their house. ???: *looking with 1-glass binoculars* They seem to be sleeping... ??? 2: Easy target! ??? 3: Shouldn't we beat the higher-level monkeys before those noobs? High-level monkeys are more trouble than low-level ones. ???: Shut up, you're just low level bloons. You couldn't do anything against monkeys like a Super Monkey. ??? 3: Ok then... we'll just attack them. ???: Good. ??? 4: CHARGE! *runs into the monkeys' house and the other ???s do it as well* Benson: Zzzzzz... I am a Glaive Lord!... *gets hit by a Pink Bloon* *wakes up* WAIT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Nathan: *wakes up scared* D**NIT BENSON, GO SCARE YOUR MOTHER! *3 Pink Bloons and a white bloon with spring-green stripes and a red eye appear. Pink Bloon 3: Ahahaha! *hits Benson* Current BGM: Gonna add BGM here later. *Benson throws a boomerang that pops 2 Pink Bloons into Yellow Bloons and hits the mysterious bloon, but it almost doesn't do any damage. Nathan pops the 2 Yellow Bloons into Green Bloons. Benson: What the hell is this white bloon!? *Green Bloon 1 and 2 hit Nathan. Pink Bloon hits Benson. The Poop Bloon (by now let's just call him/her/it Poop Bloon) keeps watching without doing anything. Benson throws a boomerang that hits the Pink Bloon (but it dodges), Green Bloon 1, and Poop Bloon, but again it doesn't do any damage. Nathan throws a shuriken that hits the Pink Bloon and the Poop Bloon, and no damage again. Benson and Nathan start spamming shurikens and boomerangs, and the bloons dodge most of the projectiles. Yellow Bloon is reduced to Blue Bloon, Green Bloon and Blue Bloon are fully popped. Poop Bloon gets hit by most of the projectiles, and nearly no damage. Poop Bloon glows cyan for a second, and Nathan gets heavily damaged, almost dying Benson: o_o' *throws a boomerang that hits the Blue Bloon 2 times, popping it* *A Monkey Apprentice enters in the house, due to the loud sounds. Monkey Apprentice: Ugh, what's happening he- *looks at the Poop Bloon* O_O' *paralyzes* Poop Bloon: I'll just leave for now. *glows magenta and disappears* Monkey Apprentice: Ok, what happened here? Are you ok? Benson: Kinda no... we got attacked by some Pink Bloons while sleeping, together with a mysterious bloon... Nathan got fatally hurt by the mysterious bloon. Can you help? Monkey Apprentice: I think I can do something... *Monkey Apprentice's hands glow lime, and Nathan glows lime as well. Some green hearts float above Nathan, and Nathan is regenerated a bit... Nathan: Ugh... what happened? Benson: You got hurt by the white bloon we were battling, this Monkey Apprentice appeared and healed you. Monkey Apprentice: :D Nathan: Uh, thanks... btw, what's your name? Monkey Apprentice: I'm Natalia, nice to meet you. Nathan: Well then, do you know something about that white bloon? Natalia: Well, no. I've heard he's one of the strongest bloons that ever existed. Benson: 0_o' This explains why he was so strong. ~TO BE CONTINUED...~ Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics